


Don't worry about me

by CinnaSugarbee



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In the nightmare anyways, Nightmares, One Shot, Spoilers for g23, This is kinda fluffy so please don't mind me-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaSugarbee/pseuds/CinnaSugarbee
Summary: It was late into the night when she heard Talek crying for her in his sleep, so she tries to comfort him in her own way, even if she isn't used to it.(This does contain some spoilers for g23, so please be aware of that!)





	Don't worry about me

It was the same nightly routine for Morfy.

Always at her desk, researching and taking notes under the candlelight. Sometimes it was the relics that she would find, and other times it were the books that she would take out of the shelves about the places in Erinn, along with it's history and disasters. This time however, it was the Ban Clan that caught the alchemist's attention. The only sound in the lab was the tapping of her pen and nothing else. Most of the time, Talek would be at her side to help out with her research as well. But he already went to bedroom hours ago.

Morfy did tell him that she'll try to get some rest soon, knowing how he knew of her habit of doing a task without a break for hours on end. Not that she really wanted to stop, but it was hard to keep her eyes open at this point. Research is going to have to be done later. She got up and entered the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

\--- 

As she was taking off her ribbon out of her hair, she heard a sound. 

She looked around, trying to see if maybe she was just hearing things. Eventually, her attention was shifted back towards taking off her equipment and coat for the night. She didn't want to crush her papers and vials. It would just be a mess and no one needs that. Once the boots were off, she felt like she was ready to pass out now.

Yet there was that noise again. 

This time it was whimpering and sobbing. From what she could see, it was from Talek this time. She walked over and sat down to get a closer look. It was... the first time she's ever seen the man like this. 

"Morfy... you're _bleeding_..."

She did manage to look at his face when he turned over. Tears and sweat soaked pillow and his face was contorted into distress and horror. 

"This can't be happening..._ no... **no**..._"

How was she supposed to go about this? For as long as she can remember, she never had to help someone out with a nightmare. Much less one about her of all things. Talek starting to get louder was only making it more of a struggle. She could think of one thing, but she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Morfy reached her hand towards him, trying to rub his back, feeling him trembling under her touch.

"_I don't want to lose you... you're all I have... I-I'm so sorry... I..._"

She had to wake him out from it.

"Talek," she whispers as she tried to nudge him, "I'm right here."

His eyes shot open as soon as he heard her voice. After a minute of awkward silence, he slowly sat up from the bed, faced flushed. He wasn't even sure how loud he was, but he was sure that she heard everything. "I am... I am so sorry that you had to see me like this." The tears stung his eyes as he attempted to wipe them off, and his hiccuping didn't help.

Admittedly, the alchemist didn't have too much to say to everything she heard. She knew that the male has been though a lot before she ever took him under her wing, yet it's been so long since she's been around people on the daily that trying to be comforting wasn't really easy. The entire time she was thinking, she was holding herself. But maybe there was another way to help... maybe.

"I know that this must be strange for you to hear me say these things and I- _wait_, what are you doing?"

"Just lay down, maybe this can help... um... hopefully."

The next thing he knew, she was pushing him to lay back down before she laid down right next to him. Once he was down, she wrapped her arm around his body. 

He wipes the rest of the tears off of his face before looking at hers. He didn't believe that this was happening at all. Not that he really mind, but he welcomed it. "But Morfy, are you sure?"

"Talek, just... it's fine. Please don't worry about me, okay? I'll still be here. I'm not... I'm not going anywhere... anytime soon..."

With that, she lets out a yawn before closing her eyes, finally getting some sleep. He just looked her for a moment before slowly following suit.

As long as she was still around, then maybe he'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
